


Hanya Sekedar Coretan tentang Akhir Cerita Detektif Conan

by Cornus_florida



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: APTX 4869, APTX 4869 Permanent Antidote, Alcohol, Assassination Attempt(s), Attempted Murder, Bombs, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, F/M, Gen, Kidnapping, Murder, Original Character Death(s), Worry, and RedStarling but they have serious reasons and past that need to deal first, from ordinary old' fan, headcannon doddle and fan theories dump, idiots to lovers, sorry for all random things being thrown here, the special mention at Heiji Hattori for that lol
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23877229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornus_florida/pseuds/Cornus_florida
Summary: The Boss and his evil black organization, The Authorities whose grey, the shining silverly white bulletsThree Heist at the same time that turns dark quickly: Kid the Kidnapper, Kid the Bomber, Kid the Murderer..They said 'three times a charms' so what happen if three sequences, seems unrelated but somehow intertwined together?p.s: sekedar drabble karena kabarnya series Detektif Conan segera berakhir - Geminiditulis sekedar untuk meluapkan isi pikiran yang penuh spoiler dan headcannon pribadi
Relationships: Akai Shuuichi | Okiya Subaru/Jodie Starling, Hakuba Saguru/Koizumi Akako, Haneda Shuukichi/Miyamoto Yumi, Hattori Heiji/Tooyama Kazuha, Kazunobu Chiba/Naeko Miike, Kisaki Eri/Mouri Kogorou, Kobayashi Sumiko/Shiratori Ninzaburou, Kudou Shinichi | Edogawa Conan/Mouri Ran, Kudou Yukiko/Kudou Yuusaku, Kuroba Chikage/Kuroba Touichi, Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid/Nakamori Aoko, Kyougoku Makoto/Suzuki Sonoko, Satou Miwako/Takagi Wataru
Kudos: 3





	Hanya Sekedar Coretan tentang Akhir Cerita Detektif Conan

876 (?) **The Ugly Truth behind Beauties. What's Darkness lurking behind those things. The Enemy of My Enemy is My Friend**

Because prompts (?)

**Prologue: Kenalkanlah kelompok karakter original yang ditakdirkan untuk mati dalam berjalannya cerita akhir Detektif Conan dalam bayanganku: atau fokus ke 1 saja**

_**17 tahun yang lalu di bangunan hotel yang sama dengan tempat Kouji Haneda menginap** _

Seorang gadis membaca buku tebal berisi tentang racun dan bagaimana caranya mengolahnya menjadi bermanfaat bukan berbahaya. Ia berusaha untuk mempelajari materi ujiannya sebagai ahli racun dalam bidang forensik di tengah kericuhan pesta perayaan temannya yang sukses menjadi agen muda M19, _the literal party popper around their bunch_. Agen muda itu adalah perempuan sebayanya yang mulai hari itu menyematkan penanda nama 'Agen Smith'. Ia adalah anggota grup aneh yang menamai diri mereka dengan sebutan 'Kyuu-pi 5/QP5'-yang sebenarnya berasal dari kata 'Quadro-Petala 5'-grup kecil dari kumpulan lima sekawan yang amat berbeda sifat, pekerjaan dan asal negara. Tujuan mereka tapi sama, berusaha memajukan negara masing-masing dengan menegakkan keadilan semampu mereka yang berbeda kemampuan. Grup yang terdiri dari 3 perempuan dan 2 lelaki, mereka keturunan berbagai negara yang terpisah: Indonesia, Amerika Serikat, Inggris, Australia-Jepang dan Mesir. Si gadis tengah membaca petikan dari buku (yang tak diketahuinya mengikat takdir mereka) ketika sebuah bunyi dentuman keras terdengar dari langit-langit kamar mereka:

_Semua obat adalah racun yang diberikan dalam dosis tepat supaya dapat memberi efek menyembuhkan, kalau begitu bukannya racun dapat dibuat menjadi obat?_

Mereka berlima segera menaiki tangga, berlari menuju kamar yang berada di atas mereka. Kamar yang diinap oleh pemain catur jepang (shogi) terkenal Kouji Haneda, yang kini terbujur kaku dengan kubangan darah dari belakang kepalanya. Semua tak dapat berkata apa-apa melihat keadaan Kouji tersebut, hingga rentetan kejadian berlangsung.

"Smith, kau yang punya otoritas tertinggi di antara kita. Kunci akses kamar ini dan coba kejar pelakunya!"

"Jade Smith, izinkan aku menemanimu. Siapa tahu si pelaku masih membawa senjata atau ahli bela diri?"

"Baiklah, ayo kita bergegas mengejarnya selagi masih sempat!!"

Agen M19 Jade Smith mengeluarkan pita larangan akses masuk khas polisi warna kuning-hitam, kemudian memasangnya di sekitar pintu masuk kamar Kouji. Orang yang menawarkan diri untuk menemani Jade adalah pria ahli seni bela diri baik dengan ataupun tanpa senjata asal Mesir, Jack ibn Diaz. Jack memiliki pendengaran yang sensitif dan ia segera berlari ke arah dentuman kaki seseorang yang berlari, kemungkinan besar pelaku, dengan Jade yang segera menyusul. Ryuuzaki Lindrell, anak dari keluarga yang cukup berada adalah yang meminta agen Smith untuk mengunci ruangan dan mencoba untuk mengejar pelaku bersama Jack ibn Diaz menghela nafas panjang. Akses penyelidikan kamar itu sudah didapat, tapi apa yang bisa dilakukan oleh tiga anggota QP5 tersisa dengan latar belakang bisnis, seni teater dan racun?

Seorang gadis berambut ikal yang panjang berwarna pirang emas terus menekan kamera yang kebetulan ia bawa, untuk mendokumentasikan kejadian pembunuhan tersebut. Gadis tersebut berasal dari Amerika dan yang memiliki kemampuan dalam melagakan seni teater, dengan nama Amber Peace layaknya warna rambutnya. Pendokumentasian tempat kejadian perkara adalah hal lumrah yang patut dilakukan ketika menemukan kasus, itulah salah satu hal penting yang diajarkan oleh Jade Smith.

"Yah, aku bukan ahli forensik terbaik untuk kasus seperti ini.. Tapi bisa kupastikan bahwa kita telah terlambat. Kouji Haneda telah meninggal dunia"

Si gadis perusak suasana pesta dengan belajar untuk ujian forensik-nya, Mhritirta Progo, adalah yang mengkonfirmasi kematian Kouji haneda degan kalimat tersebut. Dengan kedua belah tangan mengenakan sarung tangan lateks, ia dengan lembut dan hati-hati telah menyusuri seluruh titik penanda vital kehidupan pada tubuh Kouji tapi tak menemukan satu pun. Tidak ada hembusan nafas di antara kedua lubang hidup, kelopak mata yang terus tertutup dan tak berkedip sama sekali, tidak terdengar aliran darah dalam urat nadi sepelan apapun, ujung jarinya Kouji yang Progo tekan pun tak ada yang kembali memerah dalam kurun waktu 2 detik, dan pastinya suhu tubuh yang terus menurun dengan drastis. Progo menemukan hal aneh ketika tak sengaja menyusuri jarinya menaiki urat nadi Kouji, ada sebuah benda yang menyangkut di tenggorokan dengan ukuran sebesar kapsul. Ia meminta Amber dan Lindrell untuk mendekati mayat Kouji, karena ia harus mengutak-atik mayat itu untuk mengetahui benda yang menyangkut tersebut. Ia membuka rahang bawah Kouji, kemudian jari telunjuk dan tengahnya ia gunakan untuk mengorek 'benda' yang menyangkut itu. Kedua jarinya menemukan sebuah kapsul berwarna merah dan putih, dengan selubung yang mulai melebur karena tercampur air liur. 

"Kapsul apa itu? Apa kau tahu? Obat? Vitamin? Racun?"

"Bukannya Kouji dibunuh karena pukulan benda tumpul di belakang kepalanya?"

"Aku masih belum tahu pasti penyebab kematiannya, tapi kalau ia diracun untuk apa dipukuli juga? _Seems so overkill_ "

"Ugh, kapsul itu tampak menjijikkan.."

"Aku sudah menyimpannya dalam plastik mika obat ini, apa kalian bisa membaca tulisan di kapsulnya?"

"Tulisannya hampir hilang terlarut, tapi ini bisa dibaca sebagai APTX 4869"

"Kalau belakangnya TX berarti itu racun kan, Tirta?!"

"Iya kemungkinan begitu.. Tapi aku tak pernah mendengar ada racun yang diberinama APTX. Entah apa efek dari racun itu"

"Apakah kalau racun itu tidak pernah kau dengar.. berarti ini racun yang dibuat secara ilegal?"

"Ya, kemungkinan besar begitu... Peredaran racun seharusnya diatur ketat, tidak boleh ada racun yang tiba-tiba dibuat seperti ini"

"Aku merasa punya firasat buruk tentang ini, racun ini sepertinya terkait dengan sesuatu yang jahat.. Badan ilegal rahasia..."

"Jadi, bagaimana status Kouji Haneda?!" teriak Smith dan Diaz dengan tubuh bercucuran keringat dan nafas tersengal.

"Lho cepat sekali, kalian tidak berhasil menangkap pelakunya?"

"Ini sungguh memalukan, tapi ia menumpahkan minyak dan membuat kami terpeleset hingga tak sempat melihat ujung hidungnya sekalipun..."

"Kouji Haneda telah meninggal dunia, pastinya karena pukulan suatu benda tumpul hingga tengkorak belakangnya pecah.. tapi ada kemungkinan diracun juga"

"Racun? Itu kan keahlianmu Tirta! Kau tahu racun apa itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu sama sekali.. Tapi aku akan coba untuk membuat ulang racun itu untuk tahu efeknya bagi tubuh"

"Tunggu, kalau racun itu dibuat oleh badan ilegal maka nyawamu terancam karena menguak rahasia mereka!"

"Rasa penasaranku tak akan terpuaskan jika aku tak mencoba untuk tahu efeknya.. Tapi memang benar ini amat berbahaya dan panjang, aku berharap kita baik-baik saja"

"Maka dari itu kami akan merahasiakan keberadaanmu, kita QP5 akan menjadi badan anonim yang diam-diam meneliti apa itu APTX 4869!"

"Kita akan selalu bersama, dan dengan jalan masing-masing akan menjadikan harapan kita nyata dengan tambahan pengungkapan misteri kapsul itu"

"Kami akan mengatakan separuh kebenaran tentang kematian Kouji Haneda dan tak akan mengatakan tentang kapsul tersebut bahkan pada otoritas polisi sekalipun untuk menjagamu, Tirta"

"..Kecuali kepada orang yang benar-benar mau menguak misteri pembunuhan ini, walau risikonya adalah dijatuhkan ke dasar neraka sekalipun"

"..Terima kasih banyak.."

* * *

**17 tahun kemudian, sekitar gerbang SD Teitan di kota Beika-Kanto**

" _Kid's heist_ kali ini seperti nostalgia saat aku pertama kali menghadapi Kid dalam wujud kecil saja.."

"Huh? kenapa kau berpikir begitu?" tanya Ai sambil mencoba untuk membaca artikel yang tengah dibaca Conan di hp-nya.

"Premisnya mirip dengan saat si bangsat itu mencoba untuk mencuri mutiara hitam _Black Star_ : pesta di atas kapal pesiar, dengan trik batu imitasi sebagai pengecoh"

"Oh, apakah penyelenggara pestanya keluarga Suzuki juga? Pesta mewah seperti yang diselenggarakan Tomoko Suzuki?"

"Tidak, tampaknya ini pesta yang bersifat sederhana dengan bertujuan untuk menggalang amal.. dan pembacaan surat wasiat dari kelompok penyelenggara?! QP5?"

Pupil mata Ai langsung mengecil begitu kata QP5 disebutkan, membuat Conan panik.

"Oi Haibara! Apakah QP5 ini berhubungan dengan _mereka_?"

"Kurang lebih begitu.. Organisasi dulu was-was dengan kelompok tersebut karena ada dugaan QP5 mengetahui rahasia kami lewat kasus Kouji Haneda. Kelompok itu mengadakan suatu pesta kecil di ruang kamar yang berada tepat di bawah kamar Haneda berada, dan salah satu atau mungkin seluruhnya menjadi penemu mayat yang pertama dan tahu banyak petunjuk tentang kasus itu. Kelompok itu menghilang seperti asap setelah mereka membagikan informasi kepada seorang detektif afiliasi M19"

"Detektif itu.. Apakah Tsutomu Akai?"

"Iya.. tapi Organisasi Hitam sudah membereskan detektif itu belasan tahun lalu. Mereka kemudian berusaha untuk turut menghabisi QP5 setelahnya tapi hasilnya terus nihil, karena kelompok itu pandai menyembunyikan diri.. Jadi kenapa mereka tiba-tiba memunculkan diri sekarang?"

"Kita berpendapat yang sama dengan anda, nona kecil"

Agen Camel muncul di depan Conan dan Ai, ia mengarahkan pandangan keduanya pada tiga anggota Detektif Cilik yang tengah berbicara dengan seorang pria paruh baya yang duduk di kursi penumpang depan dari mobil Wagon.

"James Black?" ~~Dan kenapa FBI ada di sini?"~~

"James berniat untuk menunaikan janjinya dulu dan berterima kasih pada seluruh detektif cilik, untuk menikmati jamuan teh dengan berbagai hidangan manis ala Inggris"

"Ini aneh sekali.. James memang orang Inggris tapi kenapa mendadak ingin minum-minum teh? Ada orang lain yang datang? Bagaimana dengan bu Jodie kenapa tak terlihat?"

"Memang tak mungkin menyembunyikan alasan kepadamu ya Conan. Jamuan teh ini adalah pertemuan dengan seorang QP5. Dan, Jodie sedang ada urusan lain di Amerika"

"Urusan lain? Apakah berhubungan dengan QP5?"

"Aku tak bisa mengatakan hal yang diminta untuk dirahasiakan oleh QP5 sebagai klien kami, dan kata James kau akan tahu lebih banyak jika ikut jamuan teh nanti" 

* * *

Grup Detektif cilik bersama agen Camel dan James Black diarahkan oleh pelayan kafe bertingkat itu ke ruangan pertemuan khusus di lantai teratas. Begitu mereka sampai di sana, terpampang meja oval memanjang dengan total sepuluh kursi berada tepat di tengah ruangan. Pada kedua ujung meja tersebut ada aneka ragam kue dan panganan ringan ukuran _one-bite_ yang ditata naik ke atas dengan tatakan kue yang elegan. Pada sisi barisan kursi yang membelakangi dinding ruangan, telah duduk tiga orang yang duduk berdekatan: seorang remaja SMA berambut coklat tebal dengan pakaian mirip Sherlock Holmes, seorang wanita dengan rambut hitam sebahu namun ujungnya dipulas warna hijau zamrud, dan pria dengan kumis tipis yang terus mencorat coret tumpukan kertas yang tampaknya berisi blueprint dari kapal pesiar.

"Akhirnya datang juga kelompok detektif yang berhasil menggagalkan rencana Kid mencuri permata pada patung Kirin.. Perkenakanlah mereka, nona Smith" kata remaja itu.

"Oh baiklah, mari saya memperkenalkan diri saya sendiri dahulu: Jade Smith, agen M16 spesialisasi akses proteksi ruangan seperti dari ulah Kid.. juga anggota QP5. Senang bertemu dengan lima sekawan cilik yang lucu dan terlihat cerdas bagaikan kelompok anak-anak yang membantu Holmes"

"Salam kenal, juga nona Smith!"

"Kalau boleh bertanya, agen M16 itu apa?"

"Apakah anda kerja sebagai agen ganda?"

"QP5 itu apa?"

"Nama itu terdengar seperti kue.. Cute-Pie.."

"Ah anak-anak, satu-satu pertanyaan untuk nona Smith!"

"Tak apa, aku akan menjawab semua pertanyaan sambil menjelaskan alasan mengapa aku mengajak agar kita bersepuluh bisa berbicara secara privat.. bersama teh dan kue!"" 

"Sebelumnya nona Smith, apa kau tak ingin mengubah rencana pesta galang amal ini? Sebenarnya yang akan dilindungi apa sih? Permatanya atau Wasiatnya?"

* * *

_Jodie Starling lookings out of article that Shu’s read ealier-the similar dying message that used on Kuji Haneda’s case-the motivation of Shu joins FBI_ (file 950)

_She probably not the best at direct recon like Shu did when infiltrating BO, but she have one card that definetely better than Shu: **Social Skills**. She likes to get the bottom of Haneda’s case (why the cause of death declared as ‘mysterious’ when the victim cleary got hit in the back of head?) and she tries to remembers the starting point why her ‘secret FBI team that investigate BO in Japan’ exist- it’s not just about Sharon=Chris in Japan or Kouji Haneda is Japannesse, (HC) it’s actually from a woman from FBI’s eye witness program that weird (she’s the one that asks to be protected, not other way around) and mysterious (her real reason for FBI-EWP isn’t clear, as she’s a coroner that didn’t meet directly with criminals-she accepted to granted FBI-EYP rumoured by her helped FBI cases)_

_That’s why she ask permission to James Black, she went back to America to investigate since the bottom again-from that rumoured eye-witness woman._

_That woman now lived as the opposite of American’s dream: living alone deep in the outer sides of country, surrounded by greenhouse and little herd of various animals that seems poor -probably she didn’t have steady income to maintain_

_She’s an eye-witness that few of agents like to talk, majority said she’s quirky and it’s so useless for talking to her. Yet, Head of FBI and James Black insisted that she’s the reason her team exist to investigate Japan (although nowadays being looked down like, by Bourboun that shooed them or weirded out extended vacations again?). Jodie held in her heart, no matter ridiculous ‘she’ turned out to be, any information she held will be precious. Jodie knocked the door and found a middle-aged woman that dressed like scientist but also greens-lovers_

_“I wonder how long you as FBI agent could stays with me... Who are you?“_

_“I’m not like any usual FBI agent who can’t stand to talks to you. I believe anything you know will become precious information to us. I’m Jodie Starling by the way, which investigate Japan together with the team consist of agent Akai that infiltrate them like you suggest five years ago”_

_That woman (I named her as Mhritirta Progo based on my OC; Melanie Lawliet) went quite, but gestured to Jodie to enters her house. Inside, a small yet cozy living rooms welcome her to sits in one of sofa. A deep discussion thus occur_

_She told Jodie that she’s the coroner that autopsyied her father’s body, the one that confirmed that Sharon is the murdered by remnant of fingerprints, and the one that suggest FBI need to investigate Japan -because a deep secret that she held with FBI: She’s the one that found a strange capsule in Kouji’s throat and the formula seems familiar with the one that a couple of scientist she meets in the past. The reason she asks for FBI-EWP actually Tsutomu Akai’s demand for her to knows what that capsule about, if it’s poisonous it means the cause of Kouji’s death not only by being hit but also poisoned. After 17 years living as another person and secretly investigate the capsule, she never knows the effect because she didn’t know how to recreate it. All she knows it’s a blurred words in the capsule that nearly washed up by saliva: APTX 4869 plus the ingredients that contains in the capsule that strangely dominated by content of alcohols._  
_I have a hunch that something that make Mr. Starling’s assaination because she’s secretly investigate Sharon Vineyard, Amanda Hughes that have contact with CIA & FBI that got killed probably by Asaka (that highly involved with BO), Kouji Haneda’s case that labeled as ‘mysterious’ because a capsule with unknown effects being found, and Black Organization is deeply related_  
_All information from Melanie is actually so precious, but probably because she seems as nuisance keeping secret her reason to ask FBI-EWP+no progress in analyzing the capsule+her general characteristics: hypsy, extreme greeners that suicidal and milantrophist make no one seems to ask her further beside routine of keeping ‘her alive’ -no one seems cared to her well-being in these years. The FBI’s Eye-Witness Program that makes one’s lost contact with their families and friends thus changed identity as another person really make one as new person personality wise: Melanie turn as philoshoper that finally could see anyone could do good in people, she even help Jodie’s character development: to didn’t make Vermouth as her berserk button anymore and help her open-minded about the idea that being shrunken could be not as sci-fi: Conan=Shinichi + Ai=Shiho_

_Jodie’s meeting with Melanie is like a turning point for her, and all discussion that takes up all day make her ask to sleeping over. little did she know that at the very night Melanie’s die (leaving a will to Jodie regarding search of Tsutomu’s body and APTX -now they must asks help to ‘Hakuba Research Center,‘ the secret laboratory that protected by Japan’s general superintendent himself that reserve any evidence and investigate any unsolved cases. Probably with DNA from Tustomu’s hair that Melanie -Melanie’s actually keeping lve with only will-power to tells all to any FBI agent that could respect her and she dies peacefully know all her knowledge passed leaving Jodie to make a bold decision: meets with head of FBI to talking about improvement that could happen in FBI-EWP She ask James to be granted that permission, also to ask anyone in Japan if they could get contact with Hakuba. MK characters should added more in DC!_  
_The result of meeting with Head of FBI as following: The agreement about all things Melanie’s said and Melanie’s Will make the head ask Jodie to gain Hakuba’s trust with similar scenario from the past: teaching English but now in Ekoda’s High School -which Saguru Hakuba (The Chief’s son) attends. Another difference, she given permission to having arms because the pretext of FBI to investigate KAITO KID (actually to protect Kid from BO that accidentally being a target to be eliminated because his skill to disguise rivaled Vermouth, also two canon encounter with BO-related cases [The Twilight Mansion & Mystery Train] thus make Vermouth want to shutting any remains of his late teacher: Toichi Kuroba-that means eliminated the nuisance of disguise master, phantom thief Kaitou KID)_

_So, basically: Jodie’s being undercover english teacher again (like opening Pandora’s box with the despairs are her new dear students targeted by BO, having double life again-now as Clarice Saintemillion, hunted down by Vermouth by with very Hope that keep still: BO finally defeated, now with MK cast involved) at the Ekoda [[The limitations: MK cast can’t directly involved with any of DC’s progress- that means no witchcraft from Akako, Kaito isn’t involved with any direct BO confontration (that confirmed have no association with organization that killing off Toichi) but he could continue performing heists (funnily with Jodie’s help now to avoid capture) and his disguising skill could be shared (is for Jodie’s final plan to capture Vermouth), Saguru Hakuba mainly is the mediator between FBI cast extended to Ai- to his uncle’s laboratory that helps finalize APTX permanent antidote but his characters being inhibitors, Nakamori as police inspector could save anyone but he kept in the dark about any BO’s info and Aoko being kept in the dark to ensure her safety]] with following arcs as below:_

Jodie tells cast (Conan, Shuichi, James, Agasa and Ai) about Head of FBI’s plan to her, and ask the cast to keep pursuing Rum. She reveals that she knows the truth about both Conan and Ai’s real identity because her meeting to Melanie. She passing baton of Melanie’s hidden will: ends the suffering (espc that made by APTX) and reveals the truth about all secrets that BO’s held

Teaching English at Ekoda, enjoys it much. All good ‘till accidentally teach ‘X’

Kaito Kid using X in his heist’s cue card that make BO realize Jodie being undercover again because in that heist Kid disguising as herself

Jodie and Kaito makes a deal: She want to be teached of disguising art by late Vermouth’s teacher’s son because her plan is being Ran Mouri at the final. Ran appereance hopefully could make Vermouth giving up, but many things to do

Her plan being put in motion: weekdays; she teachs at day, keeping progress of APTX antidote to Saguru around early-evening, and trains herself the art of disguise at night in Blue’s Parrot. Weekend: catching up FBI duties w/ Shuichi

At another side of story: Cases, lots of cases-murder, kidnapping, robbery etc

Highschool Autumn Festival with four main themes: Witch (Akako-The South), Detective (Saguru-The East), Law Enforcement (Aoko-The North) and Phantom Thief (Kaito-The West). This the moment when BO confront KID ft. murder-turn-to-suicide with arson trick of late magician Mr. Masakage ' _the burning of the Wizard_ '

(IDK, but if Akai family meeting doesn’t happen before.. than now it must will. Could be from premise of Shukichi Haneda introducing his girlfriend-that-would-become-serious-as-marriage-proposal-already-being-put that escalated to The permanent antidote finalized and Mary Sera will be tested upon of it - not Shinichi/Conan because he reaching the limit of immunity and the revealed side effect including Heart explosion and not Ai too, as she’s the only one that could decide if the permanent antidote really worked or not). My head-cannon of permanent antidote effect is the opposite of temporary one, because instead simultaneous effect -it's so slow and each of differences should be monitored always in real time: the hematology, the difference of all human vital points of the subject, and much others

The Final confontration to BO, three way attacks of; protecting citizens around Beika-Haido-Ekoda HS (oh, lots of guns and bomb between the two cities), keeping seigh of Hakuba’s Research Laboratory and infiltrating the BO’s HQ. Victims: All Rum candidates, The Boss, BO members. C-H-A-O-S

There's a connection between Starling, Akai, Miyano, Haneda (+Amanda Hughes) and Black Organization: (major HC) 

_i_ _really like any third party (I really hope is Jodie with her character could melt huge ice between those two) to make two sides see on one level together, join forces and not being like what happen now. The Sera sisterly relationship (Mary and Elena) must be addressed too (gently, because probably the shock of Incest for Shuichi probably overwhelming-but loving your cousin as family are alright and breaking down ) with as much honesty as possible. I believe if Shiho/Ai/Sherry know the truth, she will eager to make perfect antidote that could help her aunt’s body back to normal. Thus the badass women back in action to destroy Black Organization, Mary and Masumi (and daughter-in-law, Jodie)_

_Jodie (and majority of FBI agents that dealing BO) must dealing with something sinister by BO in America [HC: a little family being burned by Vermouth/cronies to death because they know BO secrets like APTX 4869], thus left with mixed feeling of guilt (to Shuichi ‘cuz need dealing Rum) and anger (being proven right by Bourbon about FBI’s overstaying in Japan). Meanwhile, Rum identity is come to light but it’s intertwined with recent arson case that FBI deals. Jodie and Shu must join force together but time is running so thin._

_I believe Jodie never joins any Kid’s heist (if my memory serve right) so I really love if one day she helps discover who’s Kid now taking disguise. Bonus point if she somehow prevent Kid to disguise as her with martial arts, OR the Kid heist somehow turn darkly with BO’s involvement. Kaito Kid, The Phantom Thief vs Hundred-Faces Witch ‘Vermouth’ disguise showdown!_

_Akai as Subaru already make Kid busted up with taking his picture stalkerisly at heist of Kichiemon’s box, wonder what happen to Kid next if Akai known her sister being abducted to be disguised (or when finally Jodie at Kid’s heist, he protect her from usual Kid’s shennanigans: stun-gunned the victim for disguise, roped/being held on cold solitary room or silly like flipping skirts)_

_Some people said the dangers of BO are laughable because it’s full of ‘rats’, but I have some hunchs about their evilness from the eyes of Sciences: Carasuma Renya, the Big Boss actually didn’t live in present but being cryo-preserved, waiting to be revived from death with final form of APTX 4869, the possibility that Rum and the ‘boss’ is one person or very related, there’s a (or more than one) scientist that continue Shiho’s project and so evil which creates a dream toxin for criminals (for hide, nope-eliminate the corpses): ‘ACTX’ super-powered acid that melts down any organic bodies within minutes and ‘memories-removal drugs’ that used for humans (majority are children so they could be made as mindless soldiers) before administered to various experiments._

* * *

Hujan meteor terindah sepanjang masa akan melintasi langit malam dua bulan lagi, yang sangat ditunggu kehadirannya oleh orang awam. Beberapa pasangan seperti putri Sonoko dan Pangeran Tendangan Kyogoku berniat untuk menikmati malam indah itu bersama, namun di balik keindahan itu ada kengerian.. Dari balik bayangan hitam. Hujan meteor itu adalah tenggat waktu bagi Kid the Phantom Thief, karena jika 'Pandora' tidak segera ia temukan dan hancurkan maka entah tragedi apa yang akan dilepaskan oleh sindikat bayangan. Divisi rahasia dari Organisasi Hitam yang amat misterius dan bersifat internasional. Berbagai otoritas, agen, dan intel dari berbagai dunia berusaha menyusup organisasi tersebut tapi sampai saat ini tak ada yang berhasil menembus kebenaran dari kejahatan mereka apalagi dapat menghancurkannya. Kecuali Peluru Perak.

Semua orang mengganggap Peluru Perak adalah Akai Shuichi, agen FBI yang menyelubung dalam organisasi dengan kode 'Rye' - Tapi hanya Vermouth yang meyakini peluru perak sesungguhnya adalah detektif SMU yang menghilang dua tahun secara misterius. Gin meyakini bahwa satu butir peluru perak tak akan sanggup menembus mereka, dan satu 'butir' dianggap telah musnah selamanya sebagai hasil 'negosiasi' untuk menyusupkan kembali Kir yang dicurigai sebagai NOC. Tinggal 'satu' yang berwujud anak kecil

_Dua tahun telah berlalu sejak tubuhku mengecil menjadi wujud anak SD dan kurasa aku sudah di ujung batasku.._

Sebentar lagi masa kelulusan SMA dan maniak misteri itu sudah di luar batas! Ia benar-benar akan didepak sebagai lulusan kalau tak mengikuti ujian akhir!!

_ Maukah kau menikah denganku sekarang? Kenapa terburu-buru? Karena umur tak ada yang tahu.. Bisa saja besok aku sudah mati, seperti senior Date-san _

~~_Kau tak memiliki batu permata agung 'Big Jewel' kan? Tentu saja tidak! Aku hanya orang biasa yang tak mungkin sanggup untuk mempunyai barang semahal itu!_ ~~

Selamat datang di kediaman penyihir merah. Aku tahu wajah dan sifatmu bukan yang sebenarnya dan seharusnya kau kembali pada keluargamu, tapi khusus kali ini..

~~Apapun akan kulakukan untuknya. Akan kulakukan apapun permintaannya, mau itu untuk merancang senjata biologis paling mengerikan atau memusnahkan siapapun yang menghalangi kami.. Kami adalah anak anjing setianya Vermouth~~

_Aku teringat perkataan wanita licik itu ketika meminumkan obat terkutuk itu, ternyata itu dibuat oleh saudariku Elena.. Sungguh ironis, Sera._

**Tahun ini dikabarkan (?) bahwa Detektif Conan/Case Closed akan memasuki arc final melawan organisasi hitam. Bos telah diketahui dan tangan kanannya mungkin akan segera ketahuan. Banyak teori fans dan spekulasi yang dipikirkan untuk final arc ini, salah satu yang populer adalah musuh bebuyutan Kid-sindikat bayangan dengan Snake sebagai anggotanya adalah bagian dari OH dan kemungkinan Kid bekerjasama dengan para protagonis menghancurkan OH. Seputar OH yang tampaknya mulai makin tak berbahaya karena yang setia bisa dihitung jari dan kebanyakan adalah 'tikus' otoritas membuatku merasa ada beberapa anggota (OFC/OMC) lagi. Inilah bagian-bagian (chapters) dari akhir cerita CC yang kubayangkan, berdasarkan kumpulan info saat ini, terutama referensi dari detectiveconanworld.com :**

  1. **Rumi, Kuroda dan Wakita**



~~Bayangan akhir dari arc kasus meteor jatuh (chapter 1051 dan kemungkinan hingga 1054) dimana Amuro mengkonfrontasi Wakasa Rumi~~

“Pion Shogi ini adalah jimat keberuntungan Haneda, dan siapapun yang memilikinya adalah pembunuhnya. Nah, akuilah sekarang nona Wakasa Rumi atau Asaka”

Amuro menuntun asisten wali kelas kami ke tempat sepi, sedangkan aku dan Haibara bersembunyi di balik tumpukan kotak kayu di gang tersebut mendengarkan percakapan di antara keduanya. Dengan ini kami dapat mengkonfirmasi satu kandidat Rum, seorang wanita yang dianggap Ai sebagai ‘orang baik’ berdasarkan radarnya. Radar dalam hati yang dapat menentukan apakah seseorang berhubungan dengan organisasi hitam atau tidak.

"Aku lebih suka menganggap diriku sebagai pencegah derita tanpa hingga yang akan menimpa Haneda-san. Karena aku tahu ada hal yang lebih mengerikan daripada kematian"

Hal-hal yang lebih buruk daripada kematian biasanya terjadi di zaman perang; perbudakan, perampasan hak asasi manusia dan hal kejam lain yang membuat manusia bagaikan binatang atau bahkan benda tak bernyawa. 

"Apa maksudmu? Apakah Haneda akan dimanfaatkan habis-habisan? dijadikan alat bagi kepentingan korporat?"

"Iya, entah menjadi 'alat penyimpan rahasia' karena memori hebatnya sebagai pemain top Shogi atau menjadi 'perisai daging' atau yang lainnya. 

"Kau tak perlu membunuhnya kan? Kematian misterius Haneda itu menjadi tanda tanya bagi kepolisian seluruh dunia! Semua orang dibuat kehilangan akal dengan hal tersebut!"

"Dan di antara mereka, pasti ada beberapa orang yang tetap berakal dan bahkan menyelidiki misteri kematian tersebut, menjadi detektif atau menyusup masuk ke kegelapan yang membuat kematian itu. Benar bukan? Anggota badan intelijen polisi rahasia Jepang PSB yang menyusup ke organisasi hitam?"

"Darimana kau tahu?!"

"Aku hanya menebak saja si, tapi ekspresimu tadi langsung mengkonfirmasikannya. Kau harus belajar menyembunyikan emosimu jauh lebih baik lagi kalau ingin mereka tak mengetahui identitasmu sebenarnya. Mungkin untuk menenangkanmu, aku tau banyak karena aku adalah mantan anggota mereka, kode nama Paikaru. "

Wakasa Rumi adalah mantan anggota, yang sukses keluar dengan memalsukan kematiannya sambil membeberkan secercah informasi: RUM. Kematian Haneda dengan APTX-4869 memang direncanakan tapi pada kenyatannya penyebab kematian Haneda bukan dengan obat yang melelehkan tulang itu tapi dengan pembunuhan konvensional yang cepat dan tidak terasa. Ia terus membeberkan informasi seputar kematian misterius itu diam-diam supaya ada orang-orang dapat terus menyelidiki mereka dan bertransformasi menjadi "Peluru Perak" yang dapat menembus jantung organisasi suatu hari nanti. Intensi Wakasa Rumi yang menjadi asisten wakel kami ternyata mulia, ia ingin melindungi anggota kelas berisi detektif cilik yang berpotensi dijadikan tentara anak karena kecerdasan dan kemampuan mereka selama ini.

Wakasa Rumi terhapus dari kandidat. Bagaimana dengan kandidat Kakinori Wakita?

* * *

Shinichi Kudo yang kini berubah wujud menjadi anak kecil jarang mendapat keberuntungan, berkebalikan dengan kemujuran gadis yang ia tumpangi rumahnya -tapi hari ini ada pelah pengecualian. Orang yang paling ia temui saat ini muncul begitu saja dengan gaya santainya sambil menenteng bungkusan kain berisi kotak suci.

"Mouri-San! Aku membawa cukup sushi untuk mendengarkan ceritamu lagi ketika memecahkan kasus! Bolehkan aku masuk?"

"Tentu saja, silahkan"

Wakita yang tengah membuka pintu disambut oleh Conan yang tersenyum lebar sok polos. Dengan wajah bagaikan anak kecil tanpa dosa, ia meminta Wakita untuk membuka penutup mata medis yang menutupi matanya -yang ternyata hampa. Celah mata pada kepala Wakita yang seharusnya berisi bola mata kini berupa bagian tulang cranium yang berwarna putih kalsium. Shinichi sejak kecil, dan kembali kecil seperti sekarang, telah melihat langsung mayat aneka rupa (termasuk yang penuh darah dan termutilasi tragis) tapi pandangan akan adanya manusia hidup yang _memang_ bermata satu sungguh mennggunjang hatinya. Wakita menjelaskan bahwa matanya yang saat pertama kali jumpa sakit karena kecelakaan itu kini makin parah dan perlu dihilangkan sebelum memberi pengaruh lebih mengerikan bagi tubuhnya. Wakita mengalami kerusakan mata relatif baru, kurang dari enam bulan, sehingga tidak pas dengan runtutan waktu bagi orang yang seharusnya Rum. Haibara tahu tentang Rum sejak ia masih di organisasi, yang berarti hampir dua tahun telah berlalu, sehingga runtutan waktu untuk menjadikan Wakita sebagai kandidat Rum itu tidak cocok.

Wakita terhapus sebagai kandidat Rum berdasarkan sistem eliminasi. Dua orang dari tiga kandidat Rum telah 'dicoret' dari daftar, dan.. Jika berbagai hal mustahil dieliminasi dan walau yang tersisa adalah hal yang sangat tidak mungkin -itulah jawabannya.

Kuroda Hyoue menjadi kandidat terkuat sebagai Rum. Berarti ia telah lama menjadi manipulator tak terlihat bagi kepolisian Jepang. Organisasi hitam bisa melakukan apapun..

* * *

Esok harinya, Conan segera mengunjungi rumahnya -kediaman Kudo- untuk mengutarakan teorinya tentang Rum kepada Akai dan kedua orangtuanya. Ketiganya tak terkejut dan berusaha menenangkan Conan yang masih syok atas kebenaran hal tersebut _dengan_ menyatakan bahwa mereka memang mencurigai Kuroda setelah melakukan cek latar belakang sang pimpinan markas kepolisian pusat saat ini. Terhapusnya dua 'terduga' dari daftar membuat kenyataan tersebut makin menguat. Yuusaku dan Yukiko mengajak anaknya keluar, dan untuk melakukan hal yang seharusnya merupakan kewajiban dan kebahagiaan mereka sebagai orangtua tapi kurang dilakukan dengan baik: mengantar anak ke sekolah. Konfirmasi kandidat Rum itu membuat Akai berniat untuk menghubungi anggota FBI yang paling sering berhubungan dengan polisi: Jodie Starling.

“Kenapa harus bertemu di sini? Dan kenapa harus sekarang? Aku bisa ke kediaman Kudo beberapa jam sebelumnya sehingga aku tak terburu-buru menemui temanku”

Akai dan Jodie membuat pertemuan mendadak di suatu kafe dekat stasiun yang dibatasi oleh banyak kaca bening. Jodie dihubungi pada waktu agak siangan yang ternyata hampir bertabrakan dengan waktu janjian Jodie dengan seorang temannya dari Inggris. Akhirnya dibuat kesepakatan (yang tak terlalu disenangi Jodie karena informasi yang diberikan terdengar sangat penting tapi waktu untuk memberikannya sangat terbatas..

“Aku hanya tak ingin membuat pola perjalananmu yang terlihat mencurigakan bolak-balik ke sekitar sana, dan bukannya praktis bisa sekali jalan”

“Tapi aku biasa pergi ke sekitar sana! Untuk menemani sang gadis tudung merah ketika ia sakit, menemui Cool kids dan membicarakan hal-hal seputar, atau sekedar bercakap-cakap dengan profesor Agasa!”

“Sshh.. Pembicaraan kita ini seharusnya privat. Lebih baik kau tidak membuang waktu dengan masih kesal dengan hal sepele”

Jodie menghembuskan nafas dengan kesal. Kenapa Shu mempermasalahkan ia yang sering berada di kediaman Kudo dan Agasa yang bertetangga? Ia sudah lama berhubungan dengan mereka dengan baik, dan apa maunya dia sekarang sok mengatur-atur?

“Baiklah. Kalau memang penting lebih baik langsung ke intinya. Usahakan cepat juga, karena begitu orang yang akan mengantarkanku ke tempat temanku itu datang maka pembicaraan kita langsung selesai”

“Siapa orang yang nanti akan menjemputmu?”

“Entahlah, ia mengatakan dirinya akan mudah dikenali oleh para Sherlockian karena penampilannya seperti Sherlock Holmes. Temanku sendiri mempercayainya mampu menjaga rahasia dan memiliki hubungan dekat dengan petinggi kepolisian Jepang”

“Jangan mudah percaya dengan 'orang asing'. Mulai saat ini jangan terlalu mempercayai kepolisian Jepang.. Karena ia ini kandidat terkuat Rum, setelah dua kandidat lainnya dianggap lemah oleh sumber terpercaya. Organisasi hitam ternyata sudah berakar di balik jajaran petinggi kepolisian"

Shuichi Akai yang tengah menyamarkan diri menjadi Subaru Okiya kemudian meletakkan telepon genggamnya di tengah meja yang posisinya memastikan tidak ada mata jelajatan yang melihat isinya: pasfoto _superintendent_ Kuroda Hyoue. Kuroda memenuhi semua aspek sebagai Rum yang dirumorkan sebagai si tangan kanan bos organisasi hitam. Pria bermata satu pindahan dari divisi Nagano yang kini memimpin kepolisian pusat Tokyo. Jodie sangat terkejut. James Black yang menjadi bos dari skuad FBI yang datang ke Jepang ini memang mewanti-wanti untuk tidak berhubungan terlalu dalam dengan kepolisian dan berusaha untuk berjalan sendiri, tapi ia tak menyangka ada bayangan yang telah lama mengabu-abukan otoritas keadilan berlambang Sakura itu. Waktu seakan berhenti dengan keterjutan tersebut hingga datang 'sang penjemput'.

_Semua tiga kandidat Rum punya kemungkinan jadi sang tangan kanan bos, tapi kemungkinan yang benar-benar Rum hanya satu (saat ini di pikiranku yang terkuat Wakita) tapi yang dua lainnya amat berkaitan entah sebagai Asaka (kuduga Asaka itu Wakasa, kurasa hanya aku yang berteori begitu) dan ada polisi senior Zero (Kuroda Hyoue)_

2\. Amber (Peace), Jade (Smith) dan (Mhritirta Lindrell) Garnet (serta Ryuuzaki Lindrell dan Jaka Diazo) -all OC's that destined to die in the story

"Akhirnya saya dapat menemui anda, nona Jade Santemillion - _Saint of Million_. Perkenalkanlah, nama saya adalah Saguru Hakuba. Detektif SMU yang dikenal sebagai detektif waktu yang berharap dapat menangkap Kaito Kid suatu hari nanti. Jika anda berkenan, silahkan dibaca dahulu pesan dari nona Jade Smith yang menyatakan bahwa saya memang pengantar anda ke tempat pertemuan" kata pria tersebut sambil menyerahkan sepucuk surat kepada Jodie yang membacanya cepat.

Saguru Hakuba adalah lelaki SMA berambut pirang keemasan, dan memang penampilannya mirip sekali dengan Sherlock Holmes apalagi jika ia mengenakan jas coklatnya itu. Penampilan super rapi dengan kharisma kepercayaan diri yang menggelola dari dirinya, dan sikapnya sungguh-sungguh bagaikan seorang gentleman dari England yang sopan dan beradap. Seekor elang bertengger di bahunya dan tengah dielus cakarnya setelah surat yang kini dibaca Jodie itu diambil darinya.

"Apakah anda Saguru Hakuba yang merupakan anak dari General Superintendent Hakuba?" tanya Akai yang tentu saja menyamar sebagai Subaru Okiya di khalayak umum.

"Iya, walau aku lebih senang dikenang sebagai diriku sendiri bukan diingat sebagai anak dari petinggi kepolisian"

"Hm.. Aku mengerti perasaan itu. Tetapi untuk apa Jade itu ingin menemui Jodie?"

"Aku juga tak tahu detailnya, tetapi kudengar hal sensitif yang ada hubungannya dengan pencuri seribu wajah"

Pencuri seribu wajah? Kaito Kid? Ataukah wanita seribu wajah yang dikenal sebagai Vermouth?

"Hakuba, apakah Jade dan yang lainnya telah menunggu di sana?"

"Iya nona Jodie, marilah kita bersegera untuk menemui mereka.. dan sebelumnya aku meminta maaf telah memutuskan waktu kencan anda dengan cepat.."

"Ini bukan kencan! Pria ini.. hanyalah kolega saja"

Perkataan tersebut terasa menusuk tetapi ketika Akai merefleksikan diri ia memang menganggap Jodie sebagai kolega saja. Mereka patner FBI yang saling mempercayai, tapi sejak stunt kematian palsunya dan ia sendiri memberi jarak di antara mereka maka ia merasa tak punya hak untuk menyangkal itu. Jodie bangkit dari bangkunya namun dicegah untuk berdiri sepenuhnya oleh Akai, karena Akai membisikkan sesuatu dengan nada urgensi.

"Kau seharusnya lebih meningkatkan kewaspadaanmu, dan aku punya firasat pertemuan ini akan mengikat ke jaring gelap.. Bagaimana kalau yang dimaksud itu Vermouth?"

"Kalau iya berarti aku beruntung karena kembali mendapat petunjuk jejak dari apel busuk itu, tetapi aku berharap kalau itu lebih tentang Kaito Kid mengingat Hakuba berulang kali berurusan dengan sang pencuri bayangan. Namun siapapun si seribu wajah yang dimaksud, aku akan menolong temanku itu sebisaku"

* * *

Tempat pertemuan Jodie dengan Jade ternyata adalah sebuah gedung karaoke, yang baru-baru ini mendapati kasus _pembunuhan_ dengan darah si korban tercampur dalam tempat penyimpanan koin dari mesin penjual rokok otomatis di sana. Kota Beika yang benar-benar bersih dari kasus sangat langka, tapi tempat seperti itu tampaknya yang paling pas untuk membicarakan hal-hal sensitif dengan orang awam yang otomatis akan menghindar. Ruang Karaoke juga kedap suara dan dapat diminta untuk bebas dari rekaman CCTV, suatu ruang yang pas untuk membicarakan hal rahasia dan sensitif

"Jodie! Terima kasih sudah datang ke sini! Aku sempat khawatir karena kau cukup terlambat, tetapi tampaknya itu kekhawatiran yang berlebihan ya?"

Jodie menemui Jade dan tiga temannya: Amber Peace, Mhritirta Progo dan Ryuuzaki Lindrell yang masing-masing merupakan pemeran pentas teater, saintis ahli racun dan konglomerat dermawan. Keempat sekawan tersebut berasal dari berbagai negara yang berbeda dan selama ini _keeping very low profile to the world_ -dan hanya karena kejadian tanda tangan mirip (inisial Jodie dan Jade sama-sama J.S) yang membuat keduanya bertemu dan saling berteman. Identitas mereka yang sebenarnya, dimana Jade sebagai penyanyi yang sering anonim dengan ciri khas tiap lagunya mengandung unsur tentang batu permata dan agen FBI

_Spider's Amber (bross) contains a rare species of spider trapped inside (Kyogoku, Mouri, Takagi, Subaru/Akai & Jodie). BO member: Champagne (OFC that specialized in dynamites and bombs, the younger siblings of Vermouth's lil' pup), Korn, Spider_

_Jade of Emperor's locket: Nakamori, Detective Boys & Sera. BO member: Vermouth, Vodka, Snake subordinate. Jii berkompromi dengan profesor Agasa supaya dapat kabur sebagai Phantom Kid_

_Garnet (Crow-As the Dew): Hakuba, Hattori, Yuusaku. BO member: Gin, Absinthe & Snake. Real Kid is here but convinced as the murderer_

_Karena Kaito Kid walau dianggap pencuri internasional ajaib 'yang bersih' karena tidak pernah mencoba untuk melukai orang atau bahkan 'mencuri nyawa' atau membunuh, sudah berapa kali ia dituduh sebagai pembunuh? Ia memang berhasil lepas dari tuduhan sebagai pembunuh bebrapa kali, but when the luck will runs out? Bom cahaya dan gas tidur yang ia sering gunakan, bagaimana kalau orang jahat menirunya tapi dengan menggantikan jadi bom sebenarnya? Kejadian di film ke-23 "Fist of Blue Sapphire" dimana Kaito Kid membawa paksa Conan ke Singapura dengan memasukkannya ke dalam koper itu mau bagaimanapun dipikirkan adalah penculikan anak, walau si anak sebenarnya bukan anak yang sesungguhnya dan pada akhirnya menerima alasan Kid dan malah membantu si penculik keluar dari masalah._

Terdapat surat ancaman yang mirip kartu pemberitahuan Kaito Kid karena di bagian pojok kanan bawahnya ada ikon Kid

3\. Crows, Hawk, and Pidgeons

_ Crows, the black bird that hovering around the dead corpses, said as the Messenger of gods. Representing Black Organization, the Evil _

_ Hawks, with their intelligent eyes will haunt down their target with utmost focus and will always finish. Representing the detectives and possibly authorities, because don't you see  _ Hawk, Eagle, Garuda, _ you name it, at some national instutition or intelligencies agents? ~~FBI, open up!~~_

_ Pidgeons, Doves that so white and innocent-the symbol of peace.. and Magicians. _

Q5 Indonesian, Japannesse-Italian, England, Egypt (South and United States of) American

4\. Shinigami, Misery and Luck

"Nah Cool kid, aku tak yakin jimat ini cukup untuk menghalau nasibmu yang amat buruk tapi kuharap ini cukup untuk mencegah 'aura dewa kematian' di tempatmu" kata Jodie sambil mengalungkan puluhan kalung jimat ke leher Conan.

"Ibu Jodie, kurasa ini tak terlalu perlu.."

"Hanya berjaga-jaga saja, karena kali ini ajang pencurian Kid adalah jebakan yang sangat mungkin dapat berakhir pada kematian"

Rencana duel penyamaran antara pencuri bayangan seribu wajah melawan penyihir berseribu wajah, Kaito Kid vs Vermouth

5\. FBI, M16 & PSB

So, when time to starts? Breaking down the organization?

6\. Eri, Yukiko dan Shizuka

Sebagai seorang ibu, pasti anda mengetahui rasanya tenggelam dalam tragedi -ditinggal suami dan anak tercinta dalam api yang membakar kejam

7\. Miracle, Wonder and Magic

Keajaiban yang luar biasa dari Kaito Kid akan mewujudkan sulap klasik dalam trik malam ini, membagi tubuh menjadi tiga bagian!

Satu bagaikan jatuh, tapi langsung berlari ke tempat kalung kaisar Giok

Satu terbang bagaikan merpati ke arah pelabuhan menuju bros Amber berada

Satu bagaikan terbang cepat dengan bantuan mesin jet menuju lokasi batu Garnet duplet 

8\. Unlimited, Traps, Never-Ending

9\. Champagne, Absinthe and Vodka

10\. Kaito Kid: The Murderer, The Bomber, The Kidnapper

11\. Hattori, Kuroba, Hakuba

12\. Amnesiar, Blood Loss and Traumas

ACTX (racun asam kuat pelebur tubuh), ITX (racun kulit gatal), TTX (ikan kembung)

13\. Healing, Hurt and Comfort

14\. Ashes, Sea and the death of Intellectuals

15\. Three Witch Taboos: Time Magic, Erase one's identity and Reviving the Dead

16\. APTX 4869, 'Silver Bullet Project' and the truth about Antidote

17\. Akai Family: The Lost Father and brothers, The de-aged mother and reverse trap sister

18\. Plans, Headquarters and Hospitals

19\. Deadline is: The News of Police's Collapse, Meteor Shower or the return of one Detective's memories?

20\. The Faked Final Heist, Big Jewel, and the 'Pandora'.

21\. Witching Hour (1-3 AM), the last time to catching the sleep but the night still young

22\. Stay at Home, Rushing to Raiha or Flying to Tottori.

23\. The Mass-Poisoning, The gathering of Human as guinea pig and Polices being brainwashed.

24\. Gin, Rum and Vermouth

25\. Detective, Authorities, and Thief

26\. Cryo-Corpse, Mind-Curbing and Panacea

27\. The Certainty, The Long-Awaited End and the Sweet Farewell

Epiologue: bittersweet ending but finally Black Organization truly breaks down

The List of (death) Victims:

  * Yuusaku Kudo (by Absinthe)
  * Superintendent General Hakuba (de-aged, thus finished really around one month later with bomb planted by Champagne)
  * Amber Peace (strangled by theater's rope accident but actually BO's doing)
  * Jade Smith (reported as drug overdose but actually BO's doing)
  * Mhritirta Progo (bombed in a ship after gets enough signal to deliver last message to Ai, BO's doing)
  * Ryuuzaki Lindrell (same as Progo because's he was beside her)
  * Tsutomu Akai (as sacrifice end of stick to make Akako's stop being a witch and reunite his family for the last time)
  * Andre Camel (by Champagne's suicide bomb)



Diamond


End file.
